


Everything I've ever wanted

by besanii



Series: Cheese Platter [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/pseuds/besanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighs, resting his cheek against Grantaire’s hair and swaying them both unconsciously.  "I guess this means Marius isn’t picking the music when we get married."</p><p>"<i>What?</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I've ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt: "exR dancing at someone's wedding and maybe discussing their future?"
> 
> The wedding is Courfeyrac and Combeferre's, for reasons, even though it's not really important to the fic.
> 
> All my cheesy prompt fills will be collected into a series on AO3 called "Cheese Platter", because I think I'm hilarious.

Courfeyrac lets Marius pick the music, because Marius had begged to be allowed to help out and no, the incident with the bachelor party hadn’t been his fault in the end, really.  So Courfeyrac had surrendered his lists of preferred songs unto his best man and prayed that it would turn out okay (or, at least, that Cosette would have a firm hand in the decision making).

Which is how Enjolras ends up on the dance floor at the reception with an armful of tipsy Grantaire giggling at Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s horrified expression when Shania Twain’s  _From This Moment On_  starts playing over the speakers.

"Grantaire," he says reproachfully, turning them around so that Grantaire is facing away from the newlyweds.  "Don’t be an ass."

Which, of course, only makes Grantaire laugh harder.  He hides his face in Enjolras’ shoulder to muffle the sound and Enjolras only catches random words like “oh my god”, “Courfeyrac’s  _face_ " and " _so dead_ " over the sound of Shania Twain wailing  _my dreams came true because of you_.  He winces.

"Alright, I get it, you can stop laughing now."  He sighs, resting his cheek against Grantaire’s hair and swaying them both unconsciously.  "I guess this means Marius isn’t picking the music when we get married."

Grantaire stops laughing and goes very still in his arms.  He pulls away slightly despite Enjolras’ protests and looks up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" 

"What?" Enjolras echoes, a flush creeping up his neck.  "It was just a thought."

"You think about that?" Grantaire says.  "You think about us – getting  _married_?”

"Well, yes," Enjolras says without hesitation.  "Maybe not for a few years, and not without considerable savings – not to mention a  _house_  – but yes, I do think about us getting married someday.”

Grantaire is staring at him in wonderment and a faint tinge is spreading across his cheeks that Enjolras is fairly sure is unrelated to alcohol.  It’s frankly  _adorable_ when Grantaire looks like this, like he’s been caught off-guard, pleasantly surprised, and beyond words.  Enjolras likes being the one to put that expression on his face.

"I also think we should consider adoption," he continues.  He pretends not to hear Grantaire choke.  "Once all of that is settled, of course.  I know you like children.  What do you think?"

“ _You_  – want  _children_?” Grantaire says disbelievingly.  Enjolras pinches his side.  ”Ow! Seriously, Enjolras, I thought you didn’t want kids.”

"I’d want children if they’re with  _you_.”  He bites his lip.  ”But does any of that sound like something you’d be interested in?”

He frowns when Grantaire doubles over laughing again.  Was he rushing things again?  He’d been perfectly serious about all of it – they’ve been dating for almost two years and he knows he wants a future with Grantaire.  But maybe he’s read this wrong, maybe it’s too quick and Grantaire’s freaking out –

He opens his mouth to apologise, to take back what he’s said, but Grantaire drags him down for a kiss instead.

"You are an  _idiot_ ,” he says when they break apart.  His face is alight and there’s a huge grin splitting his face.  ”Am I interested –  _of course_  I’m interested, you doofus, I’ve never been more interested in  _anything_.”

"Really?"

“ _Really_ , really,” Grantaire says.  ”I want what you just said, all of it – and I know you prefer cats, but if we’re getting a house, I kind of want a dog too.  And now that we’re on the subject…kid first, or pet first?  Because it’ll be cute if the kid and the pet grew up together, you know? And–”

Enjolras feels a surge of fondness for the ridiculous, passionate,  _wonderful_  man in his arms as he rambles on about children and pets and he leans over to kiss him mid-sentence.  Grantaire tries to protest, to continue talking, but his words are muffled by Enjolras’ insistent lips and tongue, until he eventually gives up and throws his arms around Enjolras’ neck and kisses him back enthusiastically.

"I love you," he says, punctuating his words with kisses.  Grantaire beams.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://besanii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
